Kakashi's Face
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: When they're older, Naruto remembers the day that they all tried to see Kakashi's face. So he decides that they're going to see it once and for all. SasuSaku. NaruHina. KakaAnko.


"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, do you remember that time when we were genin and we spent a whole day trying to figure out what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?"

"Yeah?" I said, eating my ramen.

"Aa?" my fiancé said.

"Well, _I'm_ still curious. We're jounin now… It could be fun trying to figure it out."

I almost pointed out that Kakashi had adopted me, therefore I live with him, and I've seen his face a lot, but then Inner Sakura said, **"Shut up, this could be fun. Just see what he does."**

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Dobe, Sakura l-" I cut him off with my lips, surprising him. He just shrugged and complied, kissing me back. I pulled away and whispered, "Play along with him. This could be fun."

He gave me a small smirk. "Aa."

I turned back to my ramen and Sasuke said, "Fine."

"Okay, how should we start? Ooh, we could buy him ramen again! He _has_ to take both masks off to eat."

"He has three," I muttered.

"He has _three? _Why?" Naruto said, upset.

"I don't know, he wants to?"

"How do you know he has three?"

"I do the laundry."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, have _you_ seen his face? I mean, does he even keep it on when he's sick? And you've eaten with him before, right?"

"Yeah, he keeps it on _at all times_…Ugh, I hate washing _those_. Thank God he doesn't get sick a whole lot… And, Naruto, I have work, I don't have time to cook. Usually, when I get home, it's really late and he's already eaten so we hang out while I eat. Or one of us is on a date or out with friends. So no, I haven't, either."

"Oh… you've never eaten with your own father?"

I pretended to think for a minute. "When I'm in the hospital as a patient and he comes to visit me, we eat together. But I'm usually on all sorts of hallucinogenic painkillers or Valium or loopy from blood loss, so every time I've seen him, it's been something different. I think one time, I was convinced that he was my brother and I kept calling him 'Kenji-nii-san.' I don't know…"

"Oh. Damn. Well, we can buy him ramen tonight or something. In the meantime, it's co-ed day at the hot springs, so I'll suggest going there after training."

"Don't you remember what happened last time, dobe?"

"We can get Anko to come, and maybe Hinata-chan, and you two and me and Hina can be all romantic and guilt him into kissing her or something. He can't kiss her with a mask on."

I shrugged. "Okay. You get Hina and Anko to come."

"Hey!"

"It was your idea."

"Fine," he grumbled.

We went home and I told Kaka-tou-san what Naruto was trying to do.

"Does he _still_ want to see my face?" he said, laughing.

"Yeah…so play along, will ya? I want to see how far he'll go."

"Okay," he replied, still chuckling a little. "Think he'll be surprised?"

"Oh, most definitely. When we were genin, we imagined you with big lips and buck teeth and other goofy stuff that you'd want to cover up with a mask. He won't expect you to be normal at all."

"Normal? I'm hurt, Sak."

I laughed. "Sorry. I mean he'll expect you to have some grotesque deformation."

"Okay. I'll play along. You're right, this _could_ be fun…"

I smiled and finished folding the laundry, handing him his pile. "Ready for training?"

"Yeah." We went to the training grounds and trained for about two hours, then we went home to get our bathing suits after Naruto "suggested" the hot springs.

We got there and found that Hinata and Anko were already in the hot springs, so we went to our separate locker rooms. I changed into my bathing suit. It would drive Sasuke bananas. It was a white string bikini with cherry blossoms on the left side of the top and bottom.

Hinata had a cute purple strapless one-piece with the sides cut out and Anko had a black halter one-piece with large holes in the belly and the back. They were adorable. I went outside and saw that the guys were already in, Naruto and Kaka sitting next to their respective girlfriends.

Their eyes widened and Kakashi ran up in front of me. "You can't wear that!"

"And why not?"

"It's much too revealing."

"I'm eighteen years old. I can wear whatever I want."

"Not while you live under my roof."

"You were with me when I bought this."

"I didn't think you'd wear it in public!"

"Where else would I wear it?"

"To tan in the backyard with?"

"No. What's wrong, don't I look good in it?"

"You look fine, it's just… I think you look a little _too_ good. Look at Sasuke!" he hissed.

I glanced at my fiancé, who was still staring at me. I gave him a little wave and he smirked, waving back. He looked like he was in heaven.

"So? He's my fiancé, he can look at me however he wants."

"What about all the other guys in here?"

"Look, Kaka, it's not a big deal. I'm comfortable with myself, and I like this bathing suit. Is that a problem?"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Wear what you want… Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

"Thanks, Daddy!" I said, grinning and kissing him on the cheek. I went down in the water and walked over to where Sasuke was. I sat next to him, leaning into him and laying my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I looked up at him, smiling. I leaned up and stole a kiss.

He pressed in hungrily, wrapping his arms around me and letting me climb up in his lap. He moved one hand down to the white fabric of my bikini bottom (SPONGEBOB!) and the other hand went up to cup one of my breasts. I was okay with that.

Kakashi, however, wasn't.

"Get your hands off of her!" he said angrily.

Sasuke pulled away and brought his hands back to my shoulders. I pouted and glared at my father.

"Kakashi-kun… Let them have their fun. They deserve it," Anko said, touching his shoulder.

He looked conflicted, like he didn't quite know what to do. She started kissing his shoulder and going up his neck. That made his decision for him. He turned back to her and I mouthed, "Thank you."

"No problem," she mouthed back. I pressed my lips back to my fiancé's and we got back to where we were before. "HA! SUCCESS!" Naruto suddenly said loudly.

Hinata blushed and we pulled apart. I looked at my father, and sure enough, his masks were down, but Naruto didn't realize that Anko's hands still covered his face.

Kudos to them. Crafty, very crafty. What will Naruto come up with next?

I shrugged and turned back to Sasuke. "Where were we?"

"I think about here," I replied, pressing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck again.

He pulled me close, not breaking the kiss.

"Sakura," I heard. It was Naruto this time.

I pulled away again, annoyed. "What?"

"Look! That guy's hurt!" he said, pointing.

I followed his arm and sure enough, there was a guy sitting in the water, turning purple. His arm was bleeding. We rushed over.

His buddies looked panicked. "I'm a doctor," I said assertively. "What happened?"

"He suddenly started gagging and then he stopped breathing, and his arm's bleeding because his stitches popped out."

I nodded. "Okay. Two of you, take him onto the side of the hot springs. Lay him flat on his back."

They did, quickly, and we all climbed out with them. I checked his pulse and quickly realized that he had swallowed water and couldn't breathe. I had to do mouth-to-mouth…ugh. "I have to do CPR."

I started the mouth-to-mouth. Then I started pumping his chest. Then, he sat up and started coughing up water. He was breathing again and I smirked and healed his arm. "You're not supposed to go to the hot springs right after you get stitches," I said in a reprimanding tone. He was breathing hard and got a sheepish look on his face, then suddenly, he said, "Thanks, doll," and kissed me.

I struggled to get away and he was holding me down. He started groping my boobs. I couldn't get him off me. I screamed against his mouth and I was slapping at him, but he still wouldn't get off.

Then, he was off of me and I realized he was about fifty yards away. Sasuke snarled, "Get the hell away from her."

I was breathing hard, shaking. Sasuke put his arms around me.

His friends started apologizing profusely and he came back over. I slapped him. "Sorry, Pinky, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Kakashi growled and was about to punch him, but Anko held him back. "Leave," she said to the men. They did.


End file.
